Tuvuut
Overview Tuvuut makes music. Wether it be with a guitar, bass, drums, or his hand built modular synthesizer, one thing is quite certain: Tuvuut is no novice musician. Hailing from an unknown realm somewhere in the vicinity of [[Monoxide 12]], Tuvuut is a powerful yet surprisingly humble being who wants nothing more than to make music with his friends and go on wacky adventures in the wilderness. The wandering musician became a good friend of Boot after they found them stranded in an unknown realm, on an island just outside of civilization. The two initially clashed after a misunderstanding led Tuvuut to believe that Boot was actually the criminal [[Captain Rehab]]. Having proven his identity as a former peace lord to Tuvuut, Boot and him shook hands and began working on repairing the strange boat made of bricks and anteater fluid that Tuvuut had accidentally crashed into Boot’s ReTarDIS, causing them both to become shipwrecked in the first place. After repairs to the boat had finished, the two traveled to an unknown location (likely Tuvuut’s home realm) to rest up and hang out. During this time, [[Captain Rehab]] arrives and challenges Tuvuut to a game of ultimate ghetto tennis for all his chromosomes, but loses and has most of his chromosomes drained by Tuvuut. A being known as [[Shrimp King]] arrives and attempts to feed Tuvuut popcorn shrimp (a food known to cause Loganal Paulsy, a crippling and deadly affliction) but is thwarted by Boot who uses the last of his peace lord powers to banish [[Shrimp King]] to Jacksonville, Florida. Personality Tuvuut is friendly but not quick to trust people he’s never met. In particular, Tuvuut has an infamous distrust of masked beings bordering on discriminatory. This distrust is born of his highly valuable knowledge pertaining to the location of the last pure Frank Chromosome. [[Captain Rehab]] and his vast armies skulk about the omniverse gathering chromosomes and searching for the chromosomes left behind by Chin-Chin and Francis of the Filth. He is fond of giving sudden musical performances, and enjoys busting out epic guitar solos to the amazement of both friends and strangers. His love for music and high levels of musical competence with a variety of instruments have made him a powerful being. Although he may seem pretty insane, Tuvuut is among the most trustworthy and reliably sane beings in the omniverse. His moderately reasonable disposition makes him an excellent diplomat, and he often demonstrates high levels of intelligence and physical ability, as well as a good grasp of the English and Lycra languages. Diseases and Injuries none mentioned, possibly Loganal Paulsy. Powers and Abilities As a being with a significant amount of chromosomes (having somewhere between 350k and 400k), Tuvuut Is quite powerful. Some of his powers and abilities include: * Guitar Solos: Tuvuut can play insane guitar solos in a multitude of genres, blowing the mind of most beings that dare bear witness to his musical mastery * Chromosome Draining: After defeating [[Captain Rehab]] in a game of ultimate ghetto tennis, Tuvuut gained the ability to drain 70% of a weakened being’s chromosomes * Guitar abilities and attacks: He can cause internal bleeding by jabbing a foe with his sharp Flying V Guitar, Concussions by battering them with his heavy Double Neck Guitar, and use his mighty Bort Guitar to unleash energy blasts * Unstable Portals: Tuvuut is able to open highly unreliable portals between realms using his Bort Guitar. Which is made of chromosomes * Death Pudding: Tuvuut is known to use pudding to lethal effect, utterly destroying the internal organs of the target in an instant. This attack uses 100,000 chromosome to work to full effect. Tier Level '''Solo C'''